KP Never Lets It Go to Her Heart
by Ozzy-Zike Fan 10.57
Summary: While finishing a mission in a small town during a snow storm, Kim and Ron visit a café until the storm let up. The love between the two teens is put to a small test with some local stranger. One-shot inspired by Tim McGraw's "She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart." Kim/Ron fluff.


**The cartoon** _ **Kim Possible**_ **and all characters mentioned are respectfully owned by Disney. Additionally, the song "She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart" is respectfully owned by Tim McGraw. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the little one-shot!**

* * *

It was a cold snowy winter down in the sleepy little Colorado town that renowned spy girl Kim Possible and her sidekick/boyfriend Ron Stoppable were passing through. The spy duo just accomplished another mission as they thwarted the plans of a maniac who threatened to unleash an avalanche on the aforementioned town. Since communications were temporarily down due to the harsh wind, the two teens were unable to contact either Wade Load or Global Justice. What was there to do for the couple (and their Naked Mole-Rat sidekick Rufus)? Since it was a quaint little town, and the fact that they were in no big hurry, the teens decided to just visit the local café for a spell.

After placing their order—two hot cocoas—the teens went over their accomplished mission.

"As always KP," smirked Ron, "you totally showed that crook who's boss. Am I right, Rufus?"

Wrapping himself up tighter in his "custom-sized" coat, Rufus nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh, yep."

"Please," smirked Kim with a playful roll of her eyes, "I can't take all the credit. And yet looking back on all our missions together, I can't imagine not having you by my side, anyway."

"As your moral support?" guessed the goofball teen.

"My moral support, my friend—my everything, really." The spy girl paused for a brief moment. "Excuse me while I turn on some music in here."

"I'm cool with that."

As Kim walked over to the jukebox, Ron watched her with a longing look. How lucky could a guy like him be to have a girl like her? Once considered the best of friends, their time spent together—through thick and thin—has turned them into a loving couple.

It was then that the goofball teen noticed a brawny-looking young man about his age approaching the spy girl while she was analyzing each of the song choices available on the jukebox. Unable to help but notice that the young man seemed attractive-looking, Ron felt a sudden urge to stand up and stand by his girlfriend's side rising within him.

"Well, what've we got here?" asked the young man in a suave manner from behind Kim. "I haven't seen you 'round here before."

Feeling annoyed, the spy girl looked up from the song selections as she stared at the brazen teenager. "Excuse me?"

The local teen raised his hands with a smirk. "Hey, just saying I can't help but notice you're probably new around here."

"So?"

"So I was wondering how long you're staying here. Once the weather dies down, I can show you around town. What do you say there, sweet-cheeks?"

Back at the table, Ron tried to resist the urge of becoming defensive. He didn't even pay attention to the waitress pouring the hot cocoa into the mugs as the goofball teen glared at the stranger.

"First of all," glared Kim, "I prefer you not calling me 'sweet-cheeks.' Also, I don't have time for someone like you trying to flirt with me. I _am_ here with my boyfriend after all."

The smirk from the young man disappeared as he looked ashamed. "Oh, I-I didn't realize."

"Then would you please let me find some music in peace?" asked the spy-girl in an eerily calm voice.

"Yeah, yeah—sure thing, miss. I best be on my way—sorry to disturb you there."

As Ron relaxed back at his table, Kim sighed in annoyance before going back to the jukebox and selecting a country song.

The spy girl went back to her table, a friendly thin smile on her lips. "Sorry for the delay, Ron."

"Eh, that's fine, Kim," smiled back the goofball teen, "no harm, no foul."

Rufus cleared his throat as he looked up at his owner with one squinted eye, his arms folded across his chest, and tapping either foot.

"Okay," admitted Ron as he broke his gaze from his girlfriend for a moment, "I do admit I was getting a little impatient. Not with you of course, KP, but with the guy you were talking to earlier."

"Oh Ron," Kim teased, "don't tell me you were jealous of that joker."

"Who, me? _Pfft_! Of course not, heh-heh! . . . Maybe just a little, but deep down I know you better than that."

"As long as we've got that settled," the spy girl playfully shrugged before laying her hand on top of her boyfriend's hand, "always remember that I'd _never_ let it go to my heart. You mean the world and more to me, Ron."

"And you, Kim, mean the world and more to me." The goofball teen then took her by the hand and kissed it.

As the couple looked at each other lovingly, all Rufus did was watch before sneaking his owner's mug of cocoa away for himself.

* * *

 **And so ends my first** _ **Kim Possible**_ **one-shot. What did you think of it? Feel free to let me know in the comments. Until then, keep up the good writing!**


End file.
